


宠儿

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye





	宠儿

“他要我把你还给他。”

罗杰斯捏着王后的下巴，迎着他抗拒的目光去吻他，巴基微微偏过头，于是罗杰斯便只吻到他的唇角。

他笑了一下，也不在意这一没能得到的吻。

他动了动下身，埋在王后身体里的阴茎又顶在了很深的地方，那里面还有前夜留下的精液，他这样一撞，就又顺着穴口颤颤巍巍地流了下来。

“想都别想。”国王将王后整个人搂在了怀里，他分明也是个身形高挑的男人，在罗杰斯的怀里却显得脆弱极了，“任何人都不可能带你离开，懂吗？”

罗杰斯一手按着巴基的腰，拉着他的手臂将其缠绕在自己的脖颈上。巴基被他操得久了，自然知道这是什么意思，于是咬了咬下唇，扭动臀部，自觉开始吞吃那根又硬又粗的阴茎。

国王顺势去摸王后被咬得红肿的胸部，凑上前轻轻吻了吻那颗被蹂躏得破了皮的乳头，巴基呜咽一声，后穴不自觉地缩了缩，又引来罗杰斯报复似地向上顶弄。他本就被过长时间的做爱累得没了力气，国王迎着他向下的动作顶得很深，巴基的大腿根在抽搐，精液混合着其他液体不住地流下。

身下柔软的床上是丝绸制的织物，方才被侍女们换过床单，现在已经被打湿一片了。巴基漂亮的绿眼睛里盛着的泪水始终没有落下，他望着罗杰斯，眼里分明含着恨。

罗杰斯的回应是一个深情又缠绵的吻。

四年前，他也是为这样一双眼睛夺去了心神。那个时候巴基漂亮的脸上沾着尘土，看着罗杰斯的眼神像是在看一只无处可逃的猎物，他用黑洞洞的枪口瞄准他，却不想罗杰斯虽中了弹，却早已保护好了要害。

罗杰斯宽厚的左肩上还留着弹痕，他喜欢按着巴基的脑袋令他舔舐那处伤疤，但凡怀里的人透露出一丝不情愿，他便发了狠地去捅王后的后穴，捅得他叫喊不出来，只能闭上眼，无力地承受着国王的侵犯。

巴基仍然记得他被罗杰斯带走的前夜。每当罗杰斯操他操得狠，像是在一个玩偶身上泄欲时，他便会想起那天。

他被那个从小便爱慕着的男人捧起双手，那个男人有着世间独有的清透的蓝眼睛，像是一双宝石，男人吻他的手背，一字一句地向他求婚。

那是一个被不知名的花香围绕着的深夜。明亮的星屑点缀在夜空，风带着远处侍女们的欢笑声温柔地抚过脸颊，分明是初春，却那样温暖。

男人垂下眼，他的睫毛也是金色，长长地在眼睑下方打下一片阴影。他紧张极了，捏着巴基的手不敢用力，像是亲吻宝物那样轻柔地吻着他的皮肤。

巴基记得自己答应了他，弯下腰去拥抱这个英俊又可爱的男人，脸颊相贴，轻而易举地感受到这个人逐渐滚烫的温度。

我爱你。巴基在他的耳旁说着，我永远爱你，史蒂夫。

那个男人像个孩子似地笑了起来，没有了平日里刻意维持的威严感，他激动地抱起巴基，去吻他那有着小小沟壑的下巴。

他向他承诺很多，总归是一个温暖的、没有任何人打扰的未来，巴基搂着他的脖子，嘴唇去寻找男人胡须下的唇瓣，以吻封缄，将他的所有话语全部化在了爱意里。

那天巴基第一次为那个人打开了身体。史蒂夫温柔极了，他在月光下以目光描摹巴基麦色的躯体，这具身躯是那样完美，每一个缓缓曲起的弧度都令史蒂夫口干舌燥，他留下一连串吻痕，像是郑重地在这个人的身上打下自己的记号。

史蒂夫的下身大得不可思议，最初巴基承受得很痛，他咬着下唇，不愿溢出半点痛呼。直到史蒂夫完全进入，顶得很深，巴基才忍不住发出一声哽咽。

巴基心甘情愿地去容纳史蒂夫的所有，他温顺地包裹男人的阴茎，在一下又一下的操弄中逐渐感受到蚀骨的快感，他终于张开嘴唇去呻吟，引来史蒂夫更加用力地向里面顶。

史蒂夫不住地吻他，他进的温柔又克制，巴基的腿顺从地缠在史蒂夫的腰上，引诱他撞得更快一些。

他感觉整个人同史蒂夫融在了一起。

天际发白的时候史蒂夫带他回到宫殿里，巴基感觉得到有人吻他的额头。

他自觉这样珍重地爱他的只有一个人，便放心地昏睡过去。

那居然就是他同故国的最后的交流了。

巴基睁眼时便察觉到不对，他起不了身，只能偏过头，看到了那个人的一双红眼睛。

罗杰斯将他绑在床上，巴基愣了一下，调动全身的力气奋力挣扎许久，那束缚着他的链锁却纹丝不动，只有手脚被磨得红肿。他身上的衣物被完全换了下来，罗杰斯为他穿上洁白的长袍，袍下是完全赤裸的、印着另一个人痕迹的身躯。

现在你是我的王后了。

罗杰斯说着，好像在笑，巴基终于意识到即将要发生什么，他冷着声威胁罗杰斯，声音却在发抖，敌国的国王愉悦地吻他，被巴基猛地咬破了唇角，血液染红了两个人相贴的唇瓣。

罗杰斯像是感觉不到疼，执拗地不愿意放开王后的唇舌，巴基说不出话，又气极，眼眶红了一圈。

巴基想到自己青梅竹马的爱人，他想自己消失了，那个人该多难过。

巴基被罗杰斯完全的豢养在了敌国的寝宫里，他几乎没能再见过除了国王及侍女以外的其他人。有时他觉得罗杰斯大概是将他当做街边随意拉扯来的一个妓女，除了泄欲再无其他作用。

他那双生来就该握着短剑和长弓的手再也没能握过除了国王的阴茎以外其他东西。

罗杰斯喜欢进得很深，操着自己王后的动作往往粗暴极了，他顶得王后不住地向前耸去，又拉住他的腰，狠狠地按在自己的阴茎上。王后常常被逼到神志不清，潮红的漂亮面容上却从未真正地流过泪。

床和绒被柔软得几乎要将他整个人陷进去，帐帘层层叠叠地

那个柔软紧致的甬道几乎完全被操成了罗杰斯阴茎的形状，巴基已经数不清自己的身体深处被射过多少次精液，罗杰斯在这一点上固执得要命，就好像射得更多、存得更久，他就能怀上孕似的。

巴基无数次对罗杰斯不可理喻的行为出言嘲讽，而罗杰斯置若罔闻，深情地去吻他的额头，下身却撞得越来越迅速。巴基被他操得久了，不再像最开始那般被累积过度的快感逼迫得恨不得死在罗杰斯的怀里，几年来足够他习惯被男人侵犯的感觉，学会从濒死的压迫感里寻找快乐；操得熟了，强奸变了滋味，那个被使用过度变得通红的肉洞迫不及待地吞吃国王的阴茎，就好像是心甘情愿地去做了罗杰斯的床伴。

只是那双宝石一般的绿眼睛里从未有过罗杰斯的影子。

罗杰斯用发泄过的阴茎磨蹭王后的臀部，而那个小小的穴口不断流下方才他射进去的东西。他像每一个丈夫在温存时安抚自己的妻子一样一下又一下地抚摸着巴基的头发，在圆润的肩头留下湿漉漉的吻，罗杰斯漫不经心地开口：

“想见他吗？”

巴基依然明白国王口中他是谁，愣了一下，旋即不自觉地攒紧了身下的床单。


End file.
